User blog:Puffle Escape/Trashytron
Hiya! *''It's me, TELETRON.'' *''TELETRON the GUARDIAN! I owe you a big thanks, by the way.'' *''You really did a number on that old goat.'' *''Without you, he'd never realize his inevitable fate.'' *''But now, with YOUR help...'' *''He's DEAD.'' *''And I'VE got the NINE SACRED SOULS!'' *''Gee!'' *''I've been empty for so long...'' *''It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again.'' *''Mmmm, I can feel them all wriggling...'' *''Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you?'' *''Well, that's just GREAT.'' *''After all, I only have NINE souls.'' *''I still need one more...'' *''Before I become a GOD.'' *''And then, with my newfound powers...'' *''Penguins.'' *''Puffles.'' *''Everyone.'' *''I'll show them all the TRUE meaning of this world...'' *''OH! Forget about escaping to your old SAVE FILE.'' *''It's gone FOREVER.'' *''Golly, if only you had a SAVE FILE you could hide behind...'' *''But you were just too STUPID to make one, weren't you? HAH!'' *''But don't worry!'' *''Your old friend TELETRON...'' *''Has worked out a replacement for you...!'' *''I'll SAVE over your death!'' *''So you can watch me tear you to bloody shreds...'' *''Over. And over. And over...'' *''...What?'' *''Do you really think you can stop me with THIS kinda power?'' *''Heh heh heh...'' *''You really ARE an imbecile.'' *''No... NO!!! | This CAN'T be! I'm supposed to be all-powerful!!! | You... YOU...!'' Flowey's HP reaches 0 *''You DUMMY.'' *''Heh heh heh. | Did you REALLY think...'' **''That you could defeat ME!? | I am a GOD of this world. | And YOU... dialogue' **''You... erm... | Could you please not do that? I know you wanna die, but can you not? | Anyway, you! 'when the protagonist repeatedly runs into the bullets' *''You're HOPELESS. | Hopeless and afraid... | Golly, that's right! | Your POWERLESS friends... | ... can't save you now. | Call for help. I dare ya. | Cry into the darkness! | "Waah! I need assistance! Someone help me!" | See what good it does ya, punk!'' *(...You called for help.) *''But nobody came. | Gee! What a shame! | Nobody else... | Is gonna get to see you DIE!!!'' *''What the...? | How'd you...? | Well, I'll just...'' *'''''LOAD FAILED *''Wh... | Where are the powers!? | The souls...? | What are they...?'' *''NO!!!| YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT!!! | YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME, YOU DOOFUSES!! | STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! | PLEASE STOP IT!!!!!'' *''I knew ya had it in ya!'' Fight *''... What are you DOING? | Do you really think I've learned anything from this? | NO.'' Mercy *''Sparing me won't change anything. | Killing me is the only way to end this nightmare.'' #2 *''If you let me live... | I'll be back.'' #3 *''I'll kill YOU.'' #4 *''I'll kill EVERYONE.'' #5 *''I'll kill ALL THE ONES YOU LOVED.'' #6 *''...'' #7 *''...huh?'' #8 *''... Why?'' #9 *''... Why are you being... | so nice to me?'' #10 *''I cannot understand!'' #11 *''I CAN'T understand!'' #12 *''I just can't seem to understand...'' #13 *Teletron ran away... After Mercy #13 *''This is all just a bad dream, kiddo... | And you're NEVER waking up! screen is filled with infinite looping scrolling "NYEH HEH HEH"s as a sped-up, distorted version of "Teletro Strikes Back" plays, and the game closes.'' death *''Heh heh heh. Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... | ...killing you only ONE time?'' after death #1 *''Pathetic... Now you're REALLY gonna die! ''after death #2 *''Hee hee hee. | Do you even realize what will happen if you defeat me?'' after death #3 *''Don't ya get it? | There's no such thing as happy endings. | This is ALL that's left...!'' after death #4 *''Are you REALLY that desperate...? | Hee hee hee... ''after death #5 *''Are you letting me kill you... | ... on PURPOSE? | SICKO. | Ha ha ha. ''after death #6 *''Honestly, fighting you IS pretty fun... | So even if you ARE a sicko, I'll take it! ''after death #7 *''Maybe you're wondering if i ever get tired of winning... | Wanna see my answer? Really? ''after death #8 *''Don't you have anything else better to do?'' after death #9+ *''It's just like you to run away! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME, SICKO! ''the game is closed and reopened Category:Blog posts